Arlene 3
Arlene 3 is a 2007 traditional 2D animated feature based off of the graphic novel of the same name. It is the 3rd installment in the Arlene franchise. The film feature all of the cast members revising their role, with this being the last installment where Brittany Murphy revised the role of the title character. In addition to the returning character, Arlene 3 introduces 9 new characters with 5 being complete tie ins. Plot Opening Line ”Life...The great miracle and the great mystery. Since the dawn of time and space, creatures and human have search for its purpose and meaning. Many strange and wondrous events and legends evolved from life’s many mysterious. But none is stranger than the events of the 25th anniversary of a certain happening. From the Beginnings It’s been 25 years since Arlene was unleashed to the islands of Tawaho. The entire island is preparing for this special celebration. And it wasn’t just them this time. As for Tawaho, they spread the word to America that a celebration is being held on the island. And ultimately, the country of the US have arrived to Tawaho for the special celebration. Almost everyone from there was anticipated for the celebration. Excepted for one. We cut to Arlene taking a bit of meditation to prepare for the celebration. She fears one mess up could rupture her reputation. And if one perilous event happens and she isn’t relied on, the US will declare Tawaho too dangerous to live, forcing the population of DiamondVille to leave the island for a thousand years or life. And as for Arlene, she loves her home and everyone in it. She protects it because she loves it. She swore to herself she won’t let anyone down. But the tension just rises in her. She fears of messing up. Arlene stops her meditation in tension. She’s having trouble concentrating because off the fear of messing up. Arlene determined that she make the celebration as perfect as anything she can hope. After a few seconds, her son, Mikey, comes in to tell Arlene that he’s taken care of the fliers and schedules for the celebration. Arlene is very thankful for him, mainly because she’s so nervous about the celebration. Mikey asks what she means by that. She explains that everyone from the United States has come for the celebration and now know about the events that have happened here. What if she messes up and shows herself off as an imbecile? Mikey says she’ll be fine. He explains without her, Tawaho couldn’t have possibly existed in the first place. She gives him that, if she never existed, the Giant cephalopod and possibly the Shadow Eagle would’ve destroyed the island. She thanks him for the motivation and decides to head out and check how things are out there Back outside, many people were prepping the main stuff. Crystal was flying in the sky clearing up the sky, Tiffany was making the balloon animals, Junior was taking care of the music, Desiree was selling her grandmothers Apple Juice, and Amber was decorating the stage. Looking at Amber though, she was going for total perfection, which may take way to long. Her older brother, Tiago, reminds her that. But Amber, she think it’s need to be perfect if Arlene asked her. Perfection takes time. Crystal doesn’t agree. She comes down and decides to do Amber’s job for her. She grabs the basket of Diamonds and Ribbons and flies all around the stage. Finished in under 4.5 seconds. Amber isn’t pleased with her help though, and who can blame her, Crystal did a terrible job. The ribbons weren’t set properly, they were out of place. Amber runs over and tries to fix them. Cast Narrated by Christopher Walken Returning Brittany Murphy as Arlene Robert Nadal as Ripjaw Will Ferrell as Kyle Robin Williams as Tiberius Corey Feldman as Taylor Tara Strong as Amber(Age 12) Kari Wahlgren as Arlene Jr(Age 12) Hugh Jackman as Trevor Andrea Libman as Tiffy John De Lancie as Mayor Weber Ted Lewis as Deacon Freddie Highmore as Hoover(Replacing Spencer Breslin) Winona Ryder as Desiree Vanessa Williams as Dr. Brickette New Emily Blunt as ??? Jill Talley as ??? Elijah Wood as Tiago, Arlene and Taylor’s 16 year old adopted son. He is considered the brains of the children, he knows what‘s gonna happen because he thinks way more times just to be safe Nika Futterman as Crystal, Arlene and Taylor’s 9 year old younger daughter. She is, to put at lightly, the toughest and most agile of the children. She takes risk and fears absolutely nothing Cathy Weseluck as Mikey, Arlene and Taylor’s 6 year old younger son. Being very young, he doesn’t have his parent’s capability of flying. Outside of that, he’s considered the more helpful of them. He offers most of his help to lots of problems Special Gueststars Music Unlike it’s predecessors, Arlene 3 was considered to be a musical. This was done to see what audiences would think about the Arlene franchise include musical numbers Soundtrack Listing The soundtrack includes all of the musical numbers, original songs, and acquired songs found in the movie # What Everybody Wants performed by P!NK # We Got This Together Gallery 3D2E4297-5328-4D58-A4AD-C34317593446.jpeg|Arlene 3 Theatrical Poster(March 2007) Trivia * The original graphic novel the third installment was based on is split into 3 separate novels due to the maximum amount of pages * This was the last installment where Brittany Murphy revised the role of Arlene * This is the first installment in the series to be shown in complete widescreen * The installment take place 7 years after the end of the second season of Arlene the Series, prompting Amber and Junior changing from 5 years to 12 years of age. Category:Animated movies Category:2007 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Movies